Repeating the Past
by bdavis9
Summary: The children of the core 5 are all grown up and in high school. Lydia Scott has grown up with the Baker boys, her cousins Logan and Sawyer, and her older brother Jamie. What will happen as they all battle the same struggles their parents faced in high school? Will history be repeating itself?
1. Chapter 1

This is my first OTH fanfiction so bare with me on it!

**Chapter 1**

Lydia Scott stood on the front porch of the house she had grown up in, watching the pick-up basketball game going on in her driveway. Her father, former NBA player Nathan Scott, had just hit a three pointer and high fived his teammate, otherwise known as his brother and Lydia's uncle Lucas. The two had played high school basketball together and even coached the Ravens for a while. Lydia's older brother, Jamie Scott, took the ball to the net and slammed it down. Jamie had just graduated from college after playing at Duke for four years. He was now waiting on offers from the NBA for his future so he came home to Tree Hill for a while. After dropping down from the net, he touched knuckles with his teammate. His teammate, who happened to be the newest star of the Tree Hill Ravens basketball team, grinned his bashful smile and his wavy light brown hair was full of sweat, which he ran his hands through quickly. The boy smiled over towards her and winked slightly. Lydia's face lit up and she smile back with a slight wave.

"Alright boys, game's over!" Lydia's mother, Haley James Scott, announced, stepping out on the front porch next to her daughter. Lydia looked over at her mom and couldn't' help but smile. To her, she was superwoman. She had done everything she could to make sure Lydia and Jamie had a good life and she had more than succeeded. The boys all sighed and the ball bounced away. Nathan was the first to leave the court, stepping onto the porch to kiss his wife. Lucas followed behind, kissing Haley's cheek as he approached the porch. "What? I don't even get a greeting when you come to my house anymore. Some kind of best friend you are."

"Haha very funny," Lucas smiled, hugging Haley. He saw Lydia watching them and he smiled over at her. "Hey Lydia Bob."

"Hey Lucas Eugene," Lydia shot back at her uncle, who laughed and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead. "Is Sawyer coming with Aunt Peyton?"

"Yeah they were running a bit late at the studio, they should be here soon." Her uncle told her as he saw Jamie coming up the stairs. He ran over to him and threw a few punches at his godson's arm. Jamie chuckled and pushed him away as they entered the house. Lydia walked onto the basketball court and the boy was the only one left.

"And now stepping on to the court, the next successor of the great Nathan and Jamie Scott, Lydia Robert Scott!" The boy couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey it's Bob and you should really know that by now," Lydia defended. "After all, we've known each other our whole lives."

"Yeah we sure have, not many people can say that you know." He said. "That they're going to be with their preschool sweetheart the rest of their lives."

"I guess we're the lucky ones, huh?" Lydia smiled as the boy pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Jude Baker."

"I love you too Lydia Scott," Jude smiled, kissing her hard but pulling away after a second. "Sorry, Aunt Haley's watching."

"That's so weird to hear, do you really have to call her your aunt?" Lydia asked. "She is your girlfriend's mother you know?"

"Well yeah, but she's also my godmother. Plus, I've been calling your parents my aunt and uncle for years." Jude argued back with a grin. "And you call my parents the same thing, especially my mom!"

"Well that's because she's my Auntie Brookie!" Lydia exclaimed, hitting her boyfriend's chest.

"I heard my name!" Brooke said enthusiastically as she walked up the driveway. Julian and Jude's twin brother, Davis, followed shortly behind her. "Hello my sweet baby girl!"

"Hi Auntie Brookie," Lydia smiled at her aunt's nickname for her, given to her at birth while Brooke and Julian were trying desperately to have a baby. She had always been close with her Aunt Brooke and looked up to everything she did, especially raising her boyfriend right. Brooke kissed her cheek and hugged her quickly.

"Seriously mom, you know I am your child, right?" Jude asked his mom.

"Of course I do baby; and a miracle at that." Brooke told him, holding her hand on his face. "Kiss."

"One day maybe you'll like me more than my girlfriend." Jude sighed, kissing his mother's cheek. Brooke continued on into the house. "I'm going to jump in the shower before dinner, can I use yours?"

"Yeah sure, see you in a bit." Lydia said as Jude ran off into the house, holding the door open for his mother. "Hey Uncle Julian."

"Well hello my future daughter in law," He teased, pulling her into a one arm hug. "Look at you sending my son to the showers before dinner, best kind of girl he could ask for."

"I'm a lucky girl," Lydia half smiled as Julian continued into the house. The last of the Bakers made his way up to the house, barely looking up from the book he was reading. "Hey bookworm, better watch where you're going."

"Oh shut up and give me a hug," Davis demanded, pulling his brother's girlfriend into a tight hug. "It's good to see you; you haven't been over in a while."

"Yeah Jude's been coming here more so he can train with Jamie," Lydia explained. "I've missed seeing you though. Did you finish that book I gave you?"

"Oh yeah it was great! I'd love to talk about it; maybe we can sneak away for a bit tonight." Davis suggested, his face lit up at the thought.

"I'd love to," Lydia grinned as they walked into the house together, with Lydia walking just a half a step ahead of Davis.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Davis took his rightful seat at the Scott's large dining room table, in-between his mother and Uncle Lucas. He had always looked up to Lucas Scott, he had a way with words that Davis could only dream to have. Davis was an aspiring writer and had read "An Unkindness of Ravens" and "The Comet" more times than he could count. He dreamt that one day he would write a book half as good as the story of his aunt and uncle's love. Although part of it included his uncle's first love for Davis's mother, he quickly learned to block those parts out. He looked around the table at his surrounding family. Although he wasn't directly related to, well, anyone here besides his parents and brother, Davis felt most at home when surrounded his mom's best friends and their families. Especially because that meant he could see Lydia.

Lydia was waiting in her bedroom for Jude to get out of the shower. The rest of the family was arriving downstairs; she could hear the excited greetings from upstairs. She walked down the hallway and glanced down the stairs, where her Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay were arriving with their son, Logan, in tow. They exchanged hugs with the rest of the adults and Logan joined Jamie on the couch. The two of them were best friends. Lydia walked back towards her room, stopping at a framed picture in the hallway. It was of her and the Baker boys on their first day of preschool. The boys were both pressing kisses on each of her cheeks and she smiled widely. Surprisingly, only one of the boys had his arms wrapped around Lydia. And that boy was not Jude. Davis had his arms around Lydia's waist and Jude had his arms out to either side, obviously annoyed that his mother made him take the picture. Lydia remembered that day like it was yesterday and smiled at the thought of it. The Baker boys had been there her whole life and she couldn't imagine life without them, both of them. She and Jude were her own version of her mom and dad, the most epic love story Tree Hill had ever seen. And she even had her own Lucas Scott as her best friend, in the form of Davis Baker. Lydia couldn't be happier having both of them in her life.

"You were always cute," Jude snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her torso and kissed her cheek. "I think you got cuter with age."

"Oh shut up, you dork." Lydia said, pushing at Jude's face. The two headed downstairs and were the last to sit down at the giant table. Lydia sat down next to her cousin, Sawyer, with Jude sitting next to her. "Hey cuz, I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Uh yeah, I've been swamped at the studio with Mom." Sawyer said. "Don't act like you haven't been busy with Jude."

"Well I'll always make time for you, S Scott." Lydia winked, making her cousin smile. Although the two were two years apart, they were very close friends. They were on the cheer team together, just like their mothers and Brooke had been in high school. Sawyer was more a dark and mysterious girl, much like Peyton had been in high school. "The first game's Friday night, I was thinking after game party at Tric. You clear it with your mom and I'll get the word out?"

"Sounds like a plan, L Scott." Sawyer smiled at her cousin. Lydia's Aunt Quinn and Uncle Clay walked in the dining room, taking their seats next to Haley and Nathan. Their son, Logan, entered the room next with Jamie. His very light brown hair stood up in the front and his leather jacket hung on the back of his chair. He was going to college near Tree Hill and had just started working at Tric as a bartender. Sawyer's glance caught his eye and he smiled at her slightly, just enough for no one else to catch it. She smiled back, slightly embarrassed, and looked away to talk to Lydia.

"Were you just making eyes at my cousin?" Lydia muttered quietly to Sawyer as the clan all started to eat.

"What? Huh, no, no way." Sawyer stammered, taking a bite of the chicken on her plate.

"Well good because that's a little weird, don't ya think," Lydia giggled, nudging Sawyer's side.

"So, are you ready for the first game on Friday, Jude?" Nathan asked his daughter's girlfriend.

"I'm ready to break that scoring record, hell yeah!" Jude grinned, winking over at Jamie.

"Jude, watch your mouth!" Brooke scolded her son.

"Ha high hopes you have kid, good luck with that!" Jamie laughed, pointing his fork across the table at his sister's boyfriend. "You'll have to break my dad's record before even touching mine."

"I can do it, don't you think Lyd?" Jude asked his girlfriend with a bashful smile, stretching his arm around the back of her chair. Davis rolled his eyes at his brother from across the table, making Lydia stifle a laugh.

"I don't know babe, my family line has set some pretty high expectations to live up to." Lydia said, smiling over at her proud father, uncle, and brother.

"Yeah and all our family line is known for at Tree Hill High is our mom's boobs." Davis said, making the whole table laugh.

"Davis, that's not appropriate." Julian said sternly, although it was obvious he was trying to not laugh. "Your mother started a huge clothing line in high school."

"And she was class president!" Peyton pointed out, smiling at her best friend sitting next to her. "I got you, B Davis Baker."

"I do appreciate it but my lovely son is right," Brooke said. "I think you can do it, Jude. After all, you have the two most beautiful cheerleaders supporting you on the sidelines."

"Yeah but it won't mean a thing if the team can't remember the basic cheers." Sawyer sighed. She wasn't totally into the whole cheerleading thing but she knew her mom did it with her best friends in high school and Lydia loved it so it gave them time to spend together.

"They'll learn them, I mean, if Haley can be a cheerleader, anyone can." Quinn chuckled.

"Hey!" Haley exclaimed. "I was a damn good cheerleader."

"Yeah and you looked hot in the uniform too," Nathan kissed his wife, making both their kids groan.

"Gross," Jamie and Lydia said in unison. They were more than used to the constant display of affection between their parents. Although they had been married for close to 25 years already, the spark between the two had never faded.

"That, children, is love." Lucas laughed. "Take notes."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Davis was walking home from school the next day, his headphones in his ears with Angels and Airwaves playing. He bopped his head along with the music as he walked through downtown Tree Hill. He turned onto the corner of Front and Grace. He entered his mom's store, Baker Man, where he found her sitting behind the front corner. Baby pictures of Davis and his brother were all over the store. Brooke used them to model her designs for as long as possible before they grew too big. He smiled and waved at his mom when she saw him walk in, "Hi mom."

"Hey kiddo," Brooke grinned. She loved that at least one of her son's was interested in the business even if it was just a way for him to earn extra allowance money. "There's some boxes in the back with your name on it. Can you unload them and stock the floor for me? I've got some inventory to take care of."

"I'll take care of them," Davis said, throwing his backpack behind the counter and heading into the backroom. He plugged his phone into the stereo and started to blast his music as he unpacked the boxes.

"Davis, I'm running across the street for a couple minutes. Can you come cover the counter?" Brooke yelled back to him. Davis went up to the counter and took his mom's seat. She headed across the street to Karen's Café, which was run by Haley and Brooke. Davis grabbed a book out of his backpack and started to read.

"Hey dude," Lydia said as she entered the store. Davis smiled and set his book down at the sight of his best friend.

"Shouldn't you be at cheer practice?" Davis asked with a smirk as Lydia sat down next to him behind the counter.

"Sawyer freaked out at the squad because we, well, suck." Lydia laughed. "So I thought I'd come visit you while Jude was still at practice. Whatcha reading there?"

"An Unkindness of Ravens," Davis said with a weak smile.

"You've read that a million times!" Lydia exclaimed. "Doesn't it ever get old?"

"I wish it did but I can never put it down," Davis sheepishly smiled. "If only your uncle would write another book."

"He's been working on it, can't rush greatness." Lydia said. "So, me and Sawyer are throwing a party after the game tomorrow? You better be there."

"Aw come on, you know that's not my scene." Davis sighed, shaking his head. "And Jude will be all high and mighty, as usual."

"Hey, be nice." Lydia playfully hit his arm. "He's your brother."

"Yeah but he's a douche." Davis rolled his eyes. "You can do better than him you know."

"Davis, stop." Lydia said. She was about to continue on but Brooke walked back in the store. "Hi Auntie Brookie,"

"Hello baby girl," Brooke happily said, handing a cup of coffee to her son. "Practice over already?"

"Sawyer kind of flipped out at the girls so we cut practice early for today. I'm going to head back and meet up with Jude though when he gets out of practice." Lydia explained.

"Oh boy, my god baby reminds me of her mother more and more every day." Brooke laughed, shaking her head. "Get back there and finish those boxes, your father will be home early tonight for dinner."

"Yes mam," Davis saluted his mom and turned to Lydia. "I'll see you later I guess."

"You bet you will," Lydia said softly. "Don't think we're done with this conversation."

"Yeah yeah!" Davis rolled his eyes as he headed back to the back room. He cranked up his music and Lydia couldn't help but laugh.

Meanwhile…

Sawyer entered Tric and headed straight into her mom's office. Peyton was in the recording studio and threw her hand up, waving to her daughter. Sawyer threw her cheer bag on the couch and headed out to the bar to sneak herself a drink. Nobody was in Tric at this time of the afternoon so she headed straight into the bar and poured herself a shot of vodka that she deserved after that horrible practice. When she stood up from crouching behind the bar, she was face to face with Logan.

"So, the cheerleader's a boozer too?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"Please don't tell my mom," Sawyer pleaded, putting the shot glass into the sink.

"Whoa chill out Scott." Logan held his hands up in defense. "I won't squeal to Mommy on you."

"Sorry, it's just been a long day." Sawyer sighed, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bar. Logan took his spot behind the bar and wiped down the counter in front of Sawyer.

"Oh what? The stress of cheering the basketball team to victory is too much to handle?" Logan teased.

"You know, you live up to the standard set for guys." Sawyer told him, rolling her eyes at his suggestion.

"Oh yeah, and what is that?"

"That all hot guys are douchebags." Sawyer said, shooting a glare at him that could cut glass.

"So, you think I'm hot?" Logan asked with a wide smile. "I knew you had a thing for me."

"That's not what I meant you ass," Sawyer scoffed.

"Your mom tells me you're having a party here tomorrow," Logan mentioned.

"Yeah, my mom's got this new act, Jonah Munson, and he agreed to play his first show for us." Sawyer explained. "Speaking of that, I should probably get in there and see if my mom needs anything."

"Alright well I'll be here if you, you know, need to relieve some stress." Logan winked at Sawyer as she got up from the bar.

"Uh ewh," Sawyer rolled her eyes, walking back into Peyton's office.

"I meant the alcohol! Not me, the booze!" Logan called after her. "I'm not a freak!"

"Yeah yeah," Sawyer laughed, waving goodbye as she shut her mom's office door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"You alright Mom?" Sawyer asked as she entered her mother's office. Peyton was punching at her punching bag with fast, quick punches.

"I'm going to kill Chris," Peyton grunted, throwing one last punch at the bag before collapsing on the couch behind her.

"Wait, Chris Keller is in town?" Sawyer asked, confused. Chris had been somewhat friends with her parents and their friends in high school, even though he had almost broke up her aunt and uncle's marriage.

"He's the one that insisted on bringing Jonah in here. He found this kid playing on the street in New York and said he reminded him of himself when he was younger. And damn, was he right about that." Peyton shook her head. "The kid's a major asshole. He won't take any criticism or suggestions I give him, it's like talking to a wall."

"Well, where's Chris? Maybe he can talk to him and give you a hand."

"He flew the kid in by himself; Chris won't be here til right before the show Friday night so it's up to me to get Jonah performance ready." Peyton sighed.

"Maybe I can help, where's Jonah?" Sawyer asked, peeking into the empty recording studio and seeing no sight of the boy.

"I sent him out of my face for a 5 minute break so he's probably around Tric somewhere." Peyton said. "Hopefully that Evans kid didn't serve him any alcohol, the last thing I need right now is a drunk artist."

"Logan wouldn't do that, Mom." Sawyer said, surprising herself by how reassuring she sounded when defending Logan. "I'll go out there and take a look for him; maybe I can talk some sense into him."

"I guess it's worth a shot," Peyton shrugged, waving her daughter out the door. "He's the horribly attractive looking punk with the dark black hair."

Sawyer adventured back out into Tric and saw her cousin, Jamie, had joined Logan at the bar. Jamie's tall frame was sitting where she had been earlier, with a beer in front of him. He was still dressed in his Ravens practice clothes. He helped to coach the Ravens basketball team, along with his father and Uncle Lucas. "Hey Jamie, a little early for a beer, don't you think?"

"It's 5 o'clock somewhere, and that somewhere is here." Jamie smiled slightly. "You look like you're on a mission, cuz."

"Yeah I am, and there's my target." Sawyer said as she saw Jonah on the stage. "Hopefully I won't need backup."

"We've got your back!" Logan called after her as she walked onto the stage.

"Jonah Munson, right?" Sawyer asked him. The boy looked up from his guitar and his deep brown eyes met hers.

"I am, what's it to you?" Jonah asked, putting his guard up.

"Sawyer Scott," Sawyer put her hand out for the boy to shake. He grabbed it tightly and shook it, sending chills up Sawyer's spine.

"Ahh yeah you're Peyton's daughter, right?" Jonah asked her. "There are pictures of you all over Red Bedroom."

"Yeah I am, why are you being such an ass to my mom?" Sawyer asked, taking a seat next to him.

"I'm not; she just doesn't get what I want to with my music." Jonah explained. "We have different visions, that's all."

"Well you might want to listen to her; she actually knows what she's doing." Sawyer told him.

"I mean, obviously, look at you." Jonah said with a smirk. "You're a babe."

"Shut up," Sawyer snapped back, a little harshly. "I mean thanks."

"Will you be at the show on Friday?" Jonah asked, diverting the conversation away from him and Peyton's fight.

"Yeah of course, considering I'm throwing it with my cousin." Sawyer said. "I'm the reason you even have a show to play at."

"Well I owe you for that then; we should go out after the show. Maybe you can show me around Tree Hill?" Jonah suggested.

"I don't know, you're kind of too assholeish for my taste," Sawyer told him. He looked up her with his puppy dog brown eyes and smiled. "Fine, only if you agree to let my mom help you."

"Anything to spend Friday night with the hottest girl in Tree Hill." Jonah grinned, grabbing her arm before she walked away. He pulled a pen out of his pocket and scribbled his number on Sawyer's hand. "Call me."

"Ha, fat chance," Sawyer laughed as he hopped off the stage and headed back towards Red Bedroom. He passed Logan and Jamie at the bar and looked back at Sawyer.

"You see that girl on the stage? I've got a date with her Friday night." Jonah smirked at the boys, pumping his fist in the air as he went back into the recording studio.

"God, I thought Sawyer knew better." Jamie said shaking his head. "That kid's a walking Chris Keller look alike."

"She can do better," Logan said softly, glancing over at Sawyer as she walked past them and back into Red Bedroom. She was running her fingers over the number Jonah had just written on her arm and a slight smile was on her face.

"Were you just staring at my cousin?" Jamie asked, snapping Logan's attention back onto him.

"No, huh? What, no. That's just…weird." Logan stuttered, trying to think of something to change the subject. "Have you heard anything about the draft yet?"

"Nope, it's still a waiting game. I was hoping we'd have an idea on any interested teams but none so far." Jamie sighed. "Dad said that's normal but still, your dad and him are confident."

"I can't wait for you to be in the NBA, parties every night, my man." Logan said.

"I'm sure there will be many hearts of girls for you to break," Jamie smiled, hitting his cousin's shoulder. "Speaking of girls, I have a certain girl to meet for a date."

"Are you sure you're ready to tie yourself down to one girl for the rest of your life?" Logan asked.

"We're not getting married; I'm not my parents dude." Jamie defended. "But Madison's the one, I just know it."

"Well god I hope so, you've only been together since you were like 6." Logan laughed. "What is with you Scott's and dating your childhood sweethearts for, like ever?"

"We grew up in Tree Hill, we were practically raised to do that," Jamie smiled.


End file.
